


Mug Cake

by milopottz



Series: 2p Usuk oneshots [3]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: 2P America (Hetalia), 2p Fem England, F/M, Late Night Writing, Late night snacks, Writer AU, also spoilers for One of Us is Lying by Karen M Mcmanias
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:28:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22754005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milopottz/pseuds/milopottz
Summary: Writer! Allen is doing an all-nighter on a mystery novel and his wife is taking him to bed.
Relationships: 2p America/ 2p Fem England
Series: 2p Usuk oneshots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1530440
Kudos: 5





	Mug Cake

**Author's Note:**

> Happy (late) Valentines Day!
> 
> Here’s something that I wrote while eating mug cake
> 
> Also, don’t read if you haven’tread One of Us is Lying by Karen M Mcmanias!  
> Seriously, I spoil something major here.

Allen hunched over his desk and let out a tired groan as he thunked his head on the surface. 

He here he was, a talented young murder-mystery novelist who’s still stuck on the first page of an overdue draft of, what, the 36th chapter? 48th? Who knows, he’s lost the last of his active braincells to know.

“Gooooooood, I hate my job,” he complained to no one in particular.

As though on cue, then came the sound of the door being opened and his sleepy, bleary-eyed wife, Olivia, entered his little office. She approached him slowly while rubbing her eyes to see clearly.

“Mmm, love, it’s 1:37. Why aren’t you in bed?”

“I’d really love to answer that Olivia, but according to contract and my poor life choice to have writing as a talent and career, I have a shitton of words to type on this computer and nothing is coming out.” He rattled while he rested his chin on the table, staring at the screen that only had the word “the” on it.

Olivia sighed, “Writer’s block hit you hard this time?”

Allen inhaled deeply through his nose, “Yep.”

She nodded and proceeded to turn off his laptop and, ignoring her husband’s complaints, gently pulled him out of his chair and led him to their bedroom.

“Alright, stay here and I’ll go whip us both a snack, ok?” her only response was a childish pout which made her giggle, “Oh don’t be like that!” she teased and went out of their room.

“Ughh, yes ma’am.” Allen sighed half-heartedly. 

A few minutes later, Olivia came back with two steaming mugs in hand, each one of them holding a spoon. 

“Whew, I think you’ll love this one! It’s a peanut butter and chocolate mug cake recipe I found online,” she placed the mug on top of the blanket that covered his lap, “I added a few extra Hershey’s chunks on top to make it chocolatey. I mean, you know me.”

“Yeah, the world’s most certified chocoholic.”

They both laughed together and Allen kissed Olivia’s forehead afterwards. “Thanks cupcake,” he murmurred, even if it was inaudible.

He took a scoop of the dessert and shoved it into his mouth, moaning in delight once the rich, moist texture of peanut butter mixed with chocolate tingled with his tongue.

“Oh dear sweet Lord, Livvie, this is the BEST thing I’ve tasted since apple pie.”

Olivia felt flattered by his compliment, chuckling while he was licking his spoon clean from excess chocolate, “Aww, that’s not true.”

“Shut up, it’s amazing,” he took a few more bites.

His wife sighed half-heartedly, relieved to see her husband de-stressed now from work. She went back to eating her own mug (which secretly had a few extra chocolate chunks added, but she’d never tell.)

A few minutes have passed, and now both their mugs were placed on the sink to be washed when the sun was up. The couple lay down cuddled together on their bed, bodies upright since they still had a full stomach.

“I know I’ve said this before,” Allen spoke, “but thank you, honey. I needed that.”

“Anytime, my love,” she replied, snuggling deeper into his chest. “So, what were you writing about?”

“Oh y’know that dickhead who got poisoned because there was peanut oil in his tumbler? Yeah, turns out he planned it planned all along.”

“What?!” Olivia exclaimed.

“Yeah, crazy, right? And that’s not all, he’s doing that to get revenge on those four kids because a. they’ve done something wring to him or b. he thinks they’re on the wrong when in actuality it was an accident or something along the lines.” Allen took another bite, ”He contemplated doing a school shooting at some point, but then he thought ‘why not make a grand elaborate scheme instead?’ so he killed himself and was aiming for the prom queen to go to jail, with the help of her pissed off ex-boyfriend.”

A brief silence.

“Oh yeah, and the crash was staged.”

“Blimey, that’s unbelievable” Olivia sighed, putting a hand to her forehead.

“Yeah. Twisted for a high school student.”

Truth be told, Olivia was genuinely impressed and astonished of her husband’s writing skills. Even when she read the first draft, she’d be shocked with every new development and twist that happened in the plot, and now that she’d heard the truth, she found herself sympathizing with the antagonist a little, even if she hated him.

Allen yawned quite loudly and rested his head on Olivia’s bosom. “Oh wait, I wasn’t supposed to tell you that yet. Shit,” he tiredly grumbled.

“Well, now I know,” She kissed him one final time on the lips and properly laid down on the bed, “Okay, goodnight Allen. Actually it’s a good early morning since it’s 4 am.” 

Allen chuckled, “Right, good early morning to you too cupcake. Love you.”

“I love you more,” Olivia murmured and fell headfirst to sleep.


End file.
